


Lips Like Sugar

by BakeySama9



Category: Danny Elfman (Musician)
Genre: Bars and Pubs, Blind Date, F/M, Sex, Vaginal Sex, blind date with Danny Elfman
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:27:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28165503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BakeySama9/pseuds/BakeySama9
Summary: Reader and Danny go on a blind date, and they find that they enjoy each other quite a bit. When she invites him inside for coffee, things heat up very quick.
Relationships: Danny Elfman & Original Female Characters, Danny Elfman & Reader
Comments: 2





	Lips Like Sugar

You found yourself hanging onto his every word. You had just met him, yet he had you charmed. His wild eyes, his fiery red hair and his voice. It’s what drew you in. Right now, you were both in the bar. The music was loud and the drinks were strong. He kept looking at you like he was going to eat you up. You didn’t know if you were aroused or mystified. It seemed like maybe a little bit of both.

It had been a while since you had been on a date, so your best friend decided to set you up with one of her friend’s friends. Turns out, it was the lead singer of Oingo Boingo. You were a little familiar with their music, but you hadn’t really paid too much attention to who they were or what they looked like. She decided to drag you to one of their concerts, and you were instantly hooked. The energy was amazing, and Danny seemed like such a ravenous guy. 

His eyes light up as you both down some shots that you ordered. He smirks as you wipe some of the remaining alcohol from your chin.

“So, you’re not afraid to drink, are you?” He asks, clearly amused.

“Nope.” You laugh, and he brings you towards a table. You both nurse your drinks, enjoying the scene. Right now, people were lining up to do some karaoke.

“Ten bucks says someone does some Oingo Boingo.” You challenge, earning a chuckle from Danny.

“You’re on!”

You both watch as the people take to the stage, belting out their songs of choice. Most of them were between mediocre and good, but some people we’re down right bad. Danny and you tried your best to hide your amusement, but sometimes it was hard to stifle the laughs.

As the night went on, you both found comfort in each other. He was truly charming, and you really enjoyed his company. Danny decided to pay the tab, and he suggested that he walked you home.

His hand grabbed yours, pulling you a little closer. The night air was cool, and you shivered slightly. Danny wrapped his arm around you, trying to keep you warm.

“So, I guess you owe me ten bucks.” You commented as he grinned.

“I should have known someone would sing ‘Weird Science’. It was almost obvious when that guy stepped up on stage.” You both shared a laugh thinking about the guy who ended up singing Oingo Boingo. The guy in question was this real nerdy type, with glasses and a lab coat.

“He really fit the part.” You said, grinning.

The walk home was quiet except for the occasional joke and chuckle. You both found humor and entertainment in the same sort of things. When you pointed out something funny or amusing, Danny would chime in with something just as funny.

Finally, you were in front of your apartment. You turned around, facing Danny. He smiled as he moved forward.

“So, this is me.” You said, wishing the night wouldn’t end.

“I’m glad we went out tonight. Do you maybe want to do this again?” He asked, a little shy this time.

“I’d love to!” You said, smiling.

He was about to leave when you piped up.

“Wanna come upstairs for a coffee?”

When you reached your apartment, Danny pinned you to the wall and began kissing you heatedly. His lips were all over you, leaving little bites here and there. You moaned as you buried your fingers in his hair, pulling him closer so you could feel him even more. His hands pinned your wrists above your head, leaving you a little helpless. You could feel the wetness pool between your thighs.

“I bet you didn’t see this coming.” He said, smirking. His kisses and touch left you feeling white hot.

You groaned as his hands moved from your wrists down to your breasts. He squeezed hard, eliciting a surprised squeak from you. You felt drunk with dopamine and lust, and you leaned forward to capture his lips with yours. His tongue slid into your mouth, making you feel even more aroused.

You unbuttoned his shirt, opening it up and helping him out of it. Your fingers roamed his body, loving the feeling of his heat. He was well-toned, and you were clearly enjoying his physique.

“Should we take this to the bedroom?” He asked slyly.

You could only nod as he led you to your bedroom. The door was wide open, so he took the opportunity to push you towards the bed. You fell on it clumsily and drunkenly. You giggled as he got on top of you, kissing you once again.

His hands teased the hem of your shirt, his fingers grazing the skin of your stomach. You gasped softly, earning a grin from him. He was having fun teasing you, and you were burning up. 

Soon, your shirt was off, and he was once again manipulating your breasts. With your bra following your shirt on the ground, he had lots of room and opportunity to tease you. Danny’s head dipped down, sucking on one of your nipples. You mewled as you held his head in place, enjoying the sensations.

One of your hands reached down to unbuttoned his jeans, stroking him through his underwear. Already he was rock hard and willing. You enjoyed the feeling of him being aroused.

It wasn’t long before you both were nude, and he was on top of you. His lips left sloppy little kisses on your chest and collarbone, making you whimper. He reached between you both, lining up his member to your wet hot entrance. In a second, he was fully entered into you.

Your walls stretched around him as you cried out. Danny gripped your thighs as he pumped into you, frantically and animal-like. It was almost like this whole new man was here in your bed, and he was fucking you. His eyes burned with passion and lust as he fucked you senseless.

You knew you’d be doing this again. There was no doubt about it.


End file.
